


the stars get red and all the nights so blue

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, well offscrean drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think about sucking cock? I mean like really think about it?"</p><p>Louis looks up from his phone slightly startled, finding Harry hanging upside down over the edge of the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars get red and all the nights so blue

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing fic in lara's ask i don't know how it happens but it does. this is also my second fic posted today no one look at me. title from the song 'something stupid'. as always its short and it sucks but enjoy anyway i guess . you can find me on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

"Do you ever think about sucking cock? I mean like really think about it?"

Louis looks up from his phone slightly startled, finding Harry hanging upside down over the edge of the couch. 

"What d'you mean exactly?" He asks hesitantly. Harry looks over to meet his eyes seriously. 

"It's like, you actually put a cock in your mouth. Or rimming, like you're literally kissing ass," he turns his gaze back to the ceiling. 

"Haz, did you take something?" He bites his lip around a smile, watching Harry close his eyes with a sweet little grin. 

"What would make you think that?" He asks, Louis reaches over to pat at Harry's ankle. 

"You get really weird when you're high."

Harry nods his head along sagely, twirling his fingers in patterns in the strip of sun falling across his stomach and watching the dust motes dance with hooded eyes. 

"I think I'm quite horny but I'm not sure. You should kiss my ass," he blinks wide, glassy eyes up at Louis, lips pursed in an innocent lilt. Louis chuckles lightly and pats at Harry's ankle again. 

"Not sure if I should darling, don't want to take advantage of you."

Harry pouts up at him, trying to sit up but flipping over to his side the first few tries. When he finally manages to unsteadily make it onto the couch he blinks heavily, expression confused. 

"The walls are moving Lou, is it time for the party now?"

Louis smiles fondly and pulls Harry's head down to rest in his lap, petting gently at his hair. "The party was over hours ago babe, it's nearly seven in the morning." 

Harry looks a bit startled at that, twisting over to face Louis and almost falling off the couch. "Lou Lou Lou, why did we wake up so early? Do we have a meeting with the queen?" 

Louis curls into himself in a full body laugh, wiping tears from his eyes and leaning down to peck the other boy's nose. 

"No babe, we haven't been to sleep yet."

Harry snuffles a bit like a little elephant and tries to pat at Louis' cheeks, missing and getting somewhere around his abs. 

"Why haven't we been to sleep yet ? It's late, I'm tired I think. Wait, you never kissed my ass, can you do that? Or we should ride camels maybe," Harry muses as Louis helps him to his feet, leading him into the bedroom. 

"Lou Lou, your face is pretty can I touch it?" He stumbles over his feet, nearly sending them into the wall. Louis pats at his hip, snorting and keeping him steady. Harry flops onto the bed, leaving Louis to pull off his jeans and button down, nearly losing an eye when Harry tries to help. 

"Why do you think we have fingers? What if we had miniature penises instead, what would we do then?" His voice trails off and Louis looks up to see his face slack with sleep. He finishes up taking off both of their clothes before wrapping tight around Harry's back. He'll tease him endlessly for this when they wake up, but for now he just enjoys the warmth of his favourite boy.


End file.
